


Novum Origin

by Hectet



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectet/pseuds/Hectet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger shows up in the korcari wilds, all goes to hell. Can the Grey Wardens not only save Ferelden, but rid her of a Tyrant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novum Origin

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've penned something in awhile this, hope you enjoy it!

There she sat. A lone Raven perched upon one of the many trees of the Kocari wilds, observing the three armoured men and a lone female Dale as they walked the path. But t’was not that, that had her asking questions. T’was the lone female that followed them from afar, It was as if she she did not want to be seen, but her attire was… more suited for practical jobs, not for sneaking around a bush. She hid well enough from the sight of the armoured group, it seemed. That or the group was blind. But t’was not that that interested her, no, it was the fact that this group of, that one could only assume, was members of the large army that was camped at the large ruins atop the hill not far from here. T’was not her place to judge, she cared not, she was merely curious as to why these… soldiers would be here in the Kocari wilds.  
She continued to watch the group and the lone female tracking them, t’was easy to do so after all. From tree to tree, from branch to branch she flew. The group, save perhaps the female behind the group, made no attempt to hide from anything, even from some of the Darkspawn that had wondered into the wilds. But what piqued her interest in the leading group, was the fact that they purposefully collected vials of Darkspawn blood. What could they need the blood for? Even a child knew that it was poison. Could they be deserters scavenging for supplies? And what of the girl that was following from afar? She did not look like anyone she had seen before in her brief excursions into villages. But what intrigued her more about the girl is the fact that she appeared to be studying the group. Maybe she was like her, she thought, little more than a curious bystander to the group. She cared not either way. What she did care about, however, t’was the fact that the curious group was now at the feet of the old ruined tower. The very same tower she would roam as a child, in fact. She knew there were old passages that even she had not explored. So it stood to reason that there would be some things of value, but what could they possibly be? Were they after old coins from centuries past maybe? It certainly would be interesting to see just what the group was here for, after all  
From atop her perch in the tower, she could see the group as they inched their way up the small hill. She watched as the small little Elf would sneak about laying traps, then proceeding to lure the Darkspawn guarding the ruins into the traps. The whole system was good entertainment for her. Alas, much to her disappointment, it wasn’t long until the Darkspawn were all gone, killed either through the carefully laid traps the Elf laid while sneaking around, or through the skilful archery of one of the Elves companions. She took careful note of where the skulking girl was during the battle. She didn’t want to lose sight of her, she cared not for the girl, but something in the back of her mind told her that it would be for the best. T’was not long before the group made its way into the ruins. The Elf took great interest in an old, broken chest, plundered over the decades. Her mother once told her that the ruins they were now in once belonged to the Grey Wardens, whoever this band was must have some connection to the Wardens then, maybe they are Wardens. Whomever these intruders were, they were there and looking for something.

 

“Are you vultures, I wonder” The now human woman asked rhetorically as she waltzed down a small staircase “Come into these Darkspawn infested wilds of mine in search for easy prey?” The question was simple enough, she told herself, and if one of the male warriors didn’t understand it, surely the rouge that appeared to lead the group.  
“Careful, she looks chasind” Piped up a man from behind the Elf “That means others could be nearby”  
Surely the man was deluded with tales of the Wilds, after all the closest wilder tribe was miles further to the south.  
“You fear that barbarians will swoop down upon you at any moment, do you?” she retorted to the man  
“Yes, swooping is bad”  
“And what of your sneaky friend that followed in the dark? Hmm?” the robed woman inquired “Did you let her swoop down behind you? Or were you not aware?”  
“What do you mean ‘our sneaky friend in the dark” the Dale asked  
“Why don’t you ask her yourself” the woman told the others, point to where they had just come from, and to a rather strange looking female. The stranger’s clothes were incredibly strange, with her top missing any sort of sleeves, but what was stranger then that was that the pants were grey, and of no material any of them knew of.  
“Donnae hurt me” me woman cried placing her hands in the air above her.  
“You sound Dalish, from where do you hail?” Asked a suspicious looking Elf  
“Hambleton, in Wales” The stranger retorted “And what the hell is a Dalish?”  
“Even the dead know of the Dales” stated the robbed woman “How can you not, I wonder?”  
“I donnae know, maybe the Alien the dropped me off knows” The stranger sarcastically replied  
“Ohh, a Smart one, I like you” The woman in rags exclaimed “you may call me Morrigan”  
“Well met Morrigan, me names Hannah, Hannah O’Connor” Hannah replied  
“Well, This is truly nice and all, Morrigan, but we need scrolls that were kept here” The Dale asked  
“I know of the Scrolls, but first, I would ask one thing of you” Morrigan asked  
“What is it you wish to ask” The Elf replied with narrowing eyes  
“What is your name?” Morrigan asked  
“Careful, she’ll turn you into a toad and put you into a stew if you’re not careful” The blond haired warrior stated  
“Oh, be quiet  
tair, or she will turn you into a toad” the Dalish woman hissed back “And you may call me Lanalia”  
“Well, Lanalia, to what do I owe the pleasure” Morrigan Inquired  
“We’re Grey Wardens, looking for scrolls that are here in these ruins”  
“Well, I can tell you now that your scrolls are here no longer”  
“Here no longer?” Piped up Alistair “You mean you stole them!?”  
“Quaint, how does one steal from dead men?” asked Morrigan  
“Quite easily apparently” Retorted Alistair  
“Well, I just so happen to know that my Mother has kept them since your Grey Wardens left this forest”  
“Might you be able to take us to her, then” asked Lanalia politely  
“Such a sensible request, follow me then” And with that, Morrigan swiftly turned around and began to walk away, swiftly followed by the armour wearing men  
“And I assume you’re expecting me to follow you?” Asked Hannah loudly  
“Follow if you wish then, I expect mother would like to see you herself” Morrigan replied over her shoulder at Hannah, clearly expecting her to follow, and with that Hannah started to swiftly walk with the group.

 

T'was not long before they came across what Morrigan had claimed was her mother’s hut, though it was little more than a tower with a small wooden hut joined onto it. Surrounding the hut was a lake, or what was left of it, after all one might be able to walk across the lake and have water get no higher than ones knee, or so Hannah thought quietly. As the group neared the hut, it became apparent that the hut, while not as old as the ruins it joined onto, was clearly much older than the old woman who stood in front of it. Morrigan led them closer to the hut and to the old woman, much to the displeasure of Alistair who refused to stop complaining about having to follow Morrigan, fortunately, he had apparently calmed down by the time they reached the narrow path to the hut itself. That or he finally learned that the rest of the group didn’t care much for his whining, either way, he was now quiet as Morrigan led the group to the old lady. Hannah could tell, simply by looking at this old woman, that she knew more then she would ever tell anyone. It unnerved her, having to talk to the old woman, but she was as polite as ever, after all, playing nice would get her further than being rude, she would reason to herself. Talking to the old woman was brief, little more than a few exchanges of words before they all got to the reason they were apparently here, those old dusty scrolls that Morrigan’s mother removed from her house. She had given them to the small Elf that apparently led them. The Elf was… weird, to say the least, with intricate face tattoos that covered her whole face, and then there was the Armour she wore, a complex union of Leather and dyed cloth, each harmonising with the other. It wasn’t long before the groups discussion turned to her, she could feel her insides shrink with every mention of her name, she knew better than to interrupt conversations, even ones about her, but it was the way Morrigan’s mother, Flemeth, looked at her, she could feel raw power behind that gaze of hers. It was clear to Hannah that the Discussion was split, Alistair and another of the soldiers were adamant that she come with them, back to their base at some fort, whereas the other soldier and Flemeth were convinced that she would remain at the hut, either way she cared not, but if she went with the soldiers, would she then be a prisoner? Surely whatever Morrigan and her mother had planned, it could not be worse than being a prisoner surely.  
“I’ll take not dying for 200 quid please” Hannah pipped up “Which is short for I’ll stay with Flemeth”  
“And here I was hoping you would leave with the fools” Morrigan quipped  
“Be a good girl Morrigan, and start tonight’s stew” Flemeth stated “Tomorrow may not arrive”


End file.
